How To
I haven't had a lot of time to do updates since they added iOS support to Westbound. If anyone can help with this, please do! Much of the following information is limited to Android and/or Google Play only. I marked this information as appropriate. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ Contact Support The best way is to send an email from in-game. It includes technical information that can be helpful. You can also email support directly. Android From in-game (best way; most Android devices) # Open settings ## Tap the triangle on the right ## Tap the gears # Choose "Help and Support" at the bottom # Tap "Report an Issue" # Select the issue type ## The game will add lots of helpful information to your email # Fill in a detailed message and send From in-game (good way; all Android) #Open settings ## Tap the triangle on the right ## Tap the gears #Choose "About Us" near the bottom #Tap the email address ## The game will add the same helpful information to your email, but not the same subject # Add your detailed message and send Directly (use if your game won't open) #'Include the email address associated with your game if you have it' #Send your message to pioneeradventure@rockyou.zendesk.com iOS From in-game (all iOS) #Tap the triangle on the right #Tap settings #Choose "About Us" #Tap on "Support" Directly (use if your game won't open) #'Include the email address associated with your game if you have it' #Send your message to email address will be filled in here soon Tips for All Players *Always give them as much detail as possible. Tell them anything you have already tried. *If you're mad, don't take it out on support. First, it's not their fault. They didn't design the game, they aren't at fault for bugs, and they didn't cause any losses. They fix losses and solve problems all day. Second, if you're abusive, they would have every right to not help you on that basis. So be civil at the very least. Clear Your Data Please see Clear Cache or Data Clear Cache or Data Android The problems with clearing data appear to have been fixed. If anyone has problems (other than listed minor annoyances) due to clearing data after this date, please post on my wall. ~Raeyin~(Wall)~ 04:30, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Clearing Cache * Go to Settings > Application Data > Westbound and press the Clear Cache button. It will take a few seconds for the data to actually clear. ** On some devices, this procedure varies slightly. You may have to look around a little. * Go back into your game and see if the problem is fixed. Clearing Data *Go to Settings > Application Data > Westbound and press the Clear Data button. It will take a few seconds for the data to actually clear. **On some devices, this procedure varies slightly. You may have to look around a little. ** Don't worry about the warning. Your entire game, including your resources, are all saved on the server. * Go back into your game. ** The correct images will download as you play. The larger your Canyon is, the longer it will take. *** Unless you have a very new game, you will find that most of your structures appear as a black and green square/rectangle. *** Helpers and animals will all look like silhouettes of Charity. *** Quest pictures will be the defualts, which are mostly Carson. ** Quests will have "New" arrows. The arrows are wrong; Quest Series will actually be right where you left off. The quest itself will re-say a little dialog, but everything you've done is done. ** Your settings (sound, notifications, etc.) will be back to the defaults. ** If you are connected to Google Play Games, you will have to reconnect. iOS You can clear cache, not data, on iOS. However, it requires third party apps. Battery Doctor is free, but will clean cache of all apps on your device at once. For other options, see this article. A Google search on how to clear app cache on iOS suggested the following steps with Battery Doctor: :Follow these steps to use Battery Doctor: # Open the Battery Doctor app. # Select the Junk tab. # Tap Clean Up Cache. # Tap Clean. # Wait for Battery Doctor to scan your files. # Tap Memory. # Tap Boost. Uninstall and Reinstall Needed: Amazon and App Store directions Google Play This can sometimes be an important step in your troubleshooting efforts. It will not cause you to lose progress or resources. It will use a lot of data, so if you're on a limited plan, you might want to find some free wi-fi for this task. Try your local library or a coffee shop. *Open the Play Store (Google Play) app on your device *Press the gray Play Store logo in the upper left (shown) *Choose "My apps" *Scroll down and choose "Westbound" *Tap "Uninstall" and wait for the uninstall to complete *Tap "Install" and wait longer for the install to complete * Open the game. ** As with Clearing Data, Structures may show up as a black square/rectangle outlined in green. The images will download over the next few minutes. The larger your Canyon is, the longer it will take. ** Quests will have "New" arrows. Actually, Quest Series will be right where you left off. Some dialog will repeat, but any completed tasks are fine. ** Your settings (sound, notifications, etc.) will be back to the defaults. Fix Billing and Resource Errors Contact Westbound support (see how) if: * You were charged but did not get your resources * Resources disappeared * You did an offer that popped up in-game and didn't get the resources Contact Tapjoy support (see how) if * You did an offer from the Offer Wall (the long list of offers) and didn't get the resources Google Wallet support (https://support.google.com/wallet/?hl=en#), Amazon Support, or iTunes Support may be able to help if: * You were double-charged * You were unable to complete a transaction (record any errors and have the information handy) Transfer Devices #If possible, note your exact level before losing access to the old device. #Download Westbound on the new device. Try to download with the same Google Play/Amazon/iTunes account (email address) as before. The game will start over. That's normal. #Contact Support from inside the game on your new device. You can open settings before finishing the tutorial by pushing the Settings buttton on your device. Ask them to restore your game. ##Tap your settings button. If you don't have a settings button, tap the triangle on the right then settings or the gears. You can't do that until after the tutorial. ##Scroll down and look for "Help and Support" ##If you find it, tap "Report an Issue," then "Transfer Devices" ##If you don't find it, tap "About Us," then the email address or "support" ##Either way it will start an email with technical info. ##Add an explanation that you are transfering devices. This is your new device. If you can also send an email from your old device, say so. ###Tell them your old installation email address if it's different. ###'Tell them your level. '''If you don't know it exactly, give them a range. This is very important. # If possible, contact support from inside the game on your old device, as well. ##Tell them it's your old device and you are also sending an email from your new device. #Be patient. They usually handle device transfers within a couple of days, but that can seem like a long time. Also, they may have questions for you if they aren't sure what game to transfer or where to put it. Completeness and accuracy improve your odds of getting the game transferred quickly. If you reset your device to factory settings, sometimes the game will see it as a different device (if the device ID changes). If that happens, follow this same procedure. Start the Game Over ''(Android instructions, but you can try it on iOS. New email address should work regardless of device and factory reset might.) Technically, developers at Kiwi (which created the game) did not make a way to restart the game. However, there are actually two different ways to start over without getting a new device. Both are a big hassle. If your game can be fixed or you are just stuck due to lack of pickaxes, I don't recommend this route. If your game might be fixable, see Troubleshooting. If it is pickaxes, you will just run into the same problem again. Factory Reset # Make sure your device is thoroughly backed up, especially any personal data or pictures. # Remove your external SD card if you have one # Go to device settings -> backup and reset -> factory data reset (this may vary a little from device to device) ## There is a lot of waiting, then the device will start over like when you first got it ## When you set up your device, and install Westbound (if it doesn't install itself), it should be a new game New Email Address # Add a new email address to your device ## Go to device settings -> accounts and sync -> add account (may vary) and select Google. Follow the on-screen instructions to add a new account. You may wish to avoid checking most of the "sync" settings, but you need the one that affects Google Play. I believe it is called "applications." # Install Westbound # You want to remain logged in on the Westbound email address. Play an LE Without Spending Gold An LE, or Limited Edition Quest Series, is available for one week unless extended with gold. It sometimes consists of two structures: a main one and a purchasable one. * First, don't get too attached to the second structure (usually a house) shown at the beginning of the series. * Pay attention to the date the LE expires. If you take too long, you will have to pay gold (usually 4 - 6) or abandon the series. * Play the LE until the main structure is complete. * The next step tells you to purchase the second structure. You don't have to. * If you quit the LE now, you keep the main structure. * The quest icon will nag you until the quest series expires. Then an expired flag will nag you. * If you tap the expired flag, it may imply you didn't finish the main structure. Really, it doesn't check and you have to determine whether it is done yourself. * After a few days, this flag will disappear. Other options that do take gold * You can finish the LE by skipping this step for 2 Gold. Then complete the final step, which seems to always be harvesting the main structure. This rids you of all troublesome icons and flags. * You can buy the secondary structure, observed at 25 - 100 Gold. This also allows you to finish the quest series. Note that you lose this option if you skip the step or wait until 1 week past the quest series' expiration date. Sometimes the option to buy disappears days before the LE is over. Make a Westbound Wiki Username *Go to the . ** You can tap that link or, on a computer or tablet, find "Log in" in the upper right. On a phone, tap the head. *For reasons why you should, please see Sign Up & Sign In. Post Screenshots Please see Posting Screenshots. ---- Category:Contact Support Category:How To Category:Issues and Bugs Category:Resources